


Having The Same Thought

by Scarred_Neptinite



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 20:57:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20364985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarred_Neptinite/pseuds/Scarred_Neptinite
Summary: anonymous asked:I was wondering if you could write a fluffy lady loki x fem reader fic ^_^





	Having The Same Thought

You smile up at your girlfriend. You wondered how lucky you were the past three years to be with her. You watched her grow and learn to tolerate the humans, maybe even like them. “What is it, (Y/n)?” Loki whispers and kisses you softly. “When you have that smile you tend to have a devious plan formed.”

“No, I don’t!” You frown and feel your hands start to sweat. _She can’t know yet._ You stammer. “Uh, I have to go, but we have date night tonight?”

“Yes, dear, we do.” Loki kisses you deeply. “I have reservations at our usual restaurant.”

“I can’t wait.” You quickly leave so she doesn’t notice your nerves. “I’ll be back soon.”

Loki sighs and quickly checks her nightstand to see the ring still there. She breathes a sigh of relief. Loki was worried you saw the ring while she was gone. She smiles and slips the ring box into her purse. Loki starts getting ready and slips into a nice dress to propose to you in.

You come back and see her. “Do…do we have to go out?” Loki laughs and kisses your cheek.

“Go get ready, dear.” She winks and leaves your bedroom. You quickly shower and choose Loki’s favorite dress on you. You find the ring you hid away in your dirty laundry basket. You throw it into your purse and join Loki. “Ready, dear?” She smirks.

“Yes, uh, let’s not be late.” You take her hand and kiss her cheek. Loki smiles and leads you out onto the street. You feel butterflies in your stomach, not unlike when Loki kissed you the first time. You two make it to the restaurant and you blush. “Uh, I have to go to the restroom.” You make your way back to the hostess. “I plan on proposing to my girlfriend tonight, and—”

“Of course.” The hostess smiles. “I know exactly when.”

“Thank you.” You notice she had a second ring box with her and wonder if it’s to stagger it. You come back and smile at Loki. “So, are you going to be on any missions soon?”

“No, not soon. I know our anniversary is coming up.” Loki grins. “You know I want to spend it with you and not deep undercover dealing with spies.” You smile and hold her hand.

“I appreciate it.” The waiter comes by with two champagne glasses. One is placed in front of you and you see a diamond ring in it, but it isn’t your ring. You look up at the same time as Loki. You both lock eyes before laughing. “Loki, you were also going to propose?”

“Yes, darling.” She stands and walks to you. Loki kisses you deeply. “So, I assume your answer is yes.”

“No, I just wanted to give you a diamond ring to show how much our friendship means to me.” You sarcastically respond with a smirk.

Loki chuckles. “You’re insufferable.” She kisses you again. “I love you, darling.”

“I love you too, sweetheart.” You whisper against her lips.


End file.
